


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 210

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Ripasleng, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 210 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 210 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 210

INDRA  
Heads high. Eyes sharp. Remember we’re the ones with a thousand warriors in the woods.

TRANSLATION  
 _Melon op. Blinka au. Mema oso du bilaik hed op thauz gona kamp raun trigeda._

KANE  
Welcome.

TRANSLATION  
 _Monin._

FIO  
They call this food?

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo tag dison laik dina?_

INDRA  
Penn, you call that a punch?

TRANSLATION  
 _Pen, yu tag daun laik ponch?_

INDRA  
Quiet, Fio.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shof op, Fiyou._

PENN  
You stood there watching while my village was massacred.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu sou don set raun der en ai em op taim ai stegeda don ge flosh klin._

KANE  
Together. Sky People and Tree People.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ogeda. Skaikru en Trikru._

LEXA  
Enough.

TRANSLATION  
 _Noumou._

QUINT  
I can’t be in an alliance with these people.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai nou na hon hukop in kom disha kru._

INDRA  
Good, Fio. Who’s next?

TRANSLATION  
 _Os, Fiyou. Chon laik nes?_

INDRA  
You. Attack!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu. Jomp em op!_

INDRA  
Penn! Stand down!

TRANSLATION  
 _Pen! Chil yu daun!_

INDRA  
You know better.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu get klin mou beda._

LEXA  
Stop.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op._

LEXA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

REAPER LINCOLN (RIPASLENG)  
This one tried to wander off. He’s mine.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dizon da tran won of. Em an._

ALPHA REAPER (RIPASLENG)  
Put him on the log.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teig em kam ran tribou de._

REAPER LINCOLN (RIPASLENG)  
No. I’m waiting for others.

TRANSLATION  
 _No. A sta sed ran ko’moun._

INDRA  
That’s enough. I hope you’ve saved some energy for the hunt. I’m told our hosts have no food.

TRANSLATION  
 _Noumou. Yo beda don kep bida ufnes na ron op gon homplei. Ai ge tel op bilaik nou dina kamp raun oso luson._

INDRA  
Fight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon em daun._

FIO  
Stay down.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste kamp daun._

INDRA  
End this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik dison bilaik odon._

FIO  
She finally knows her place.

TRANSLATION  
 _Em fali get in weron em kamp raun._

INDRA  
Enough. Even a fool knows when to surrender.

TRANSLATION  
 _Noumou. Branwoda seintaim get in taim na set yu daun._

OCTAVIA  
What doesn’t kill me… Makes me stronger.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit nou frag ai op… Na teik ai gon mou yuj._

LEXA  
Our fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso gonplei ste odon._

ALPHA REAPER (RIPASLENG)  
Stop here. Against the wall. I’m getting hungry. Watch them. We’re moving out. Let’s go! Hurry up! We get the Red, then we eat!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op ‘ya. Gon wo. A sta gon endi. Ai’m’op. Zo sta gon we. Hoz op! Hoz op! Zo hon Red de dan, den zo’n choj op!_


End file.
